Currently, there are many kinds of mini personal computers (PCs) commercially available. The mini PC has advantages of being compact and as powerful as a conventional desktop computer. Thus, more and more people like to buy mini PCs. In general, a mini PC comprises a plurality of electronic devices such as a CD, a hard disk drive, a battery, etc.
It is very important to suitably customize narrow space inside the mini PC since the above electronic devices are mounted therein. Also, both assembly lines in the computer manufacturing factory and future component replacement and maintenance will be greatly beneficially or adversely affected by the well or poor arrangement of the electronic devices in the computer case. Typically, a plurality of screws are employed to fasten the electronic devices in respective frames in the case in installation.
However, the prior art of driving a plurality of screws to fasten the electronic devices in respective frames suffered from a number of disadvantages. For example, a replacement of one of the electronic devices is required if it is malfunctioned or an upgrade is performed. This replacement requires a user to disassemble the case and panels. Next, the user uses a screw driver to unfasten the screws secured to the frame and the electronic device. Finally, remove the electronic device. In another case of mounting a new electronic device in the frame, a user has to insert the electronic device into the frame. Next, drive a plurality of screws to fasten the electronic device in the frame. Finally, assemble the case and the panels together. This completes the installation of the new electronic device. This is very tedious and inconvenient in light of the narrow interior space of the case. Moreover, it is possible of damaging other electronic devices in the disassembly process if sufficient care is not taken.
In addition, speed will be decreased in the assembly lines in the computer manufacturing factory since the interior space of the case is narrow, resulting in an increase in the manufacturing cost. As such, the threaded fastening of the electronic devices in the frames not only prohibits the possibility of quickly fastening or unfastening an electronic device in the case of a mini PC, but also greatly increases the manufacturing cost.
In view of the above, assembly lines in the computer manufacturing factory and future component replacement, maintenance and upgrade are adversely affected by the threaded fastening of the electronic devices in the frames since it is tedious and inconvenient as well as it prohibits the possibility of quickly fastening or unfastening an electronic device in the case of a mini PC. Also, a sufficient care should be taken. Otherwise, it can damage other electronic devices in the disassembly process. This is very tedious to users. Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel mechanism for quickly fastening or unfastening an electronic device in computer case in order to overcome the above drawbacks of the prior art.